I'm Nothing Like Cinderella
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: Spencer Pierson has the usual step-mother, step-sisters, and a dead father but theirs a twist. She find love in an unexpected world and doesn't want to be with that person because she doesn't want to be stuck with anybody, since she had been stuck with her 'family' since she was 13. Will she finally give in or will she run and have everything fall apart? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Roehampton

Another Cinderella Story

Chapter 1

A small smile broke out on my face as I exited the airport and into the busy streets of main London. I quickly hailed a taxi as said, "University of Roehampton," he nodded his head and drove there. When we pulled up I smiled slightly as I paid the driver and hopped out of the cap, bringing my dance bag and suitcase with me. I didn't have a lot of clothes or money but I knew that everything would change now that I am away from my hatful 'family.'

You see for about five years I lived with a family that hates me and used me as a slave for their own personal reasons. However, I didn't let them push me down because I wanted to pursue my dream of becoming a professional dancer and having an English background. So I made sure that all of my grades were perfect and that I didn't get into any trouble.

I dragged my suitcase behind me and quickly walked into the reception area and walked towards the desk. "Excuse me," I said softly and the woman looked at me then back at her screen. "Um… I'm Spencer Pierson and I need my key for my room." I swiftly said, licking my lips nervously as I looked at her.

"Ah, yes, Miss Pierson, you are late," she said looking at me as if I were trouble.

"I know but my family tried to make me stay home," and its true they even locked my bedroom door, so I had to climb down from my room in the attic with my bag and suitcase. I road my skateboard all the way from my house to the airport; where I had to re-buy my ticket since they shredded my first ticket.

"Here is your key, timetable, and map of the school, and your roommate is already here and in her room." She said not even looking up from her computer at me.

"Thank you," came my soft reply as I grabbed everything and quickly walked up the steps to my room, dragging my suitcase behind me. When I found my room, I quickly put my key in and opened the door. I found my roommate sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

She looked up with a smile on her face but when she saw what I was wearing, she raised an eyebrow and turned back to her magazine, ignoring me as if I wasn't there. _'Great,'_ I thought, rolling my eyes as I walked into the other room and threw my trunk on the bed.

I started to unpack all of my clothes into the dresser, once everything was put up I set my trunk at the edge of my bed, and then I started to put my toiletries where I could in the bathroom that I had to share with my roommate. Then once all of that was done I walked back into my room and set my dance bag on top of my trunk. A sigh escaped my mouth and a small smile came to my face as I thought, _'I'm finally free, they can't order me around here.' _

I looked up when I heard someone open the door and talking going on in the living room. Then I clicked my tongue and pushed myself up off my bed. I grabbed my keys, slipped my room key on the ring, grabbed my skateboard, and then I walked out of my room, towards the dorm door. I was about to open the door when someone say, "Hey."

Sighing, I slowly turned towards the person and raised an eyebrow as in saying, 'what.' "I'm Samantha, Samantha Jenkins, what's your name?" my roommate asked watching me from where she sat on the couch.

I crossed my arms over my chest and answered back, "Spencer," I said shortly as I turned around, opened the door and walked out of the building. Once I was on the sidewalk I sat my skateboard down and skated off down the road. After awhile I came across a dance studio, I stopped and but my lip thinking, 'should I or should I not.' Finally, I decided and I kicked up my skateboard walking towards the door. I opened the door; the bell rang above me as I walked in.

"Hello," I called and I was about to leave when I saw someone call out 'hold on.' I waited by the front desk and I smiled when I saw a woman probably in her late 50s walk towards me.

"What can I do for you dear?" she asked smiling slightly at me and I gave her a small smile back.

"I was wonderin' if there were any teaching openings." I quipped and her smile got even bigger.

"Yes, dear I have ballet, contemporary and hip hop classes that need a teacher because our teacher that taught those classes went to another studio. What is your name and have you taught before?" She questioned getting out a sheet on paper from behind the desk.

"My name is Spencer Pierson and I was a student teacher at my other studio in Mullingar. I am in collage now at Roehampton to become a pro dancer," I said back to her as I looked up at her.

"Well my name is Carol and I need you to fill out this application so that I can give it to my manager and see what she says." I nodded my head and grabbed the clipboard with the application attached and a pen from the counter. I filled everything out and handed her back the application. "Alright I will call you when I talk to my boss."

"Thank ya," I said softly while smiling softly, she just nodded and smiled. I grabbed my skateboard and left the shop with a smile, it was small but it was there. Then I quickly skated home when I saw that the sky was getting darker and less people were out. When I got into my dorm room it seem that my roommate was gone, which didn't bother me any.

I took my shower, brushed through my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun, took my contacts out and put my glasses on. Then I slipped on my pajamas, grabbed my book, and slipped under my covers with my lamp light on making the room brighten up. About two hours later I heard the door open and a drunken laugh come from in front of my door as my roommate stumbled to her room. I rolled my eye and I reached up and turned my light off, put my book up and set my glasses on my nightstand table.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the black abyss of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Cinderella

Chapter 2

Over the next few months I got used to my roommate, my schedule, and balancing dance with school. I have met some nice people and some not so nice. I have learned where I should be when it gets dark outside and where not to be when it's dark out. Though it is best if I am not out when it's dark but considering that the dance classes that I teach end at 9:30, there really isn't anything that I can do about that. I have grown close to Mrs. Carol, the receptionist; she is like a mother to me since mine isn't around and my step-mother is an evil bitch; pardon my French.

The classes that I teach at the studio are… interesting, to say at the very least. The parents like me and the students like me, but it is weird when I have to teach them myself and not just be there for my teacher. The classes are good and most of them listen, but when they don't they know, now, that Miss. Spencer is not someone to mess with.

One of the little girls, Lucy, I absolutely adore, she is the cutest thing and on Wednesdays at 3:00 pm, I do privates with her. I haven't met any of her family but a family friend is always there to pick her up. It doesn't bother me and I don't ask, since it is none of my business. However, I can tell that Lucy would like her brother, I believe, to come and get her, but she just smiles and tells me good bye, then leaves and I don't see her until the following Tuesday.

Anyways, collage is different and hard, but fun at the same time. My ballet and contemporary classes are fun and harder than ever. Then my English class is a lot of work but I am learning to take everything in and make sure that I keep my good grades and GPA up. My other classes are simple and easy, nothing too hard.

Then there's my roommate… I wouldn't say that it is horrible living with her but she does get annoying and she doesn't even care about school, she is taking everything for granite. She does not understand what it is like to have to work to get a scholarship or to not have enough money because she is a spoiled rich kid.

Sorry I was ranting… anyways, today is Christmas Eve and my friend and I are going to a Masquerade party that some friend of her sisters is holding. I really don't want to go but I think that it will be fun and I might have a good time.

My dress is beautiful but it's not really me. Jenna picked it out for me and it does go with my skin tone but it almost like it's too girly for me. Jenna's dress is pink and it suits her but I just hope that nothing goes wrong tonight.

But with my luck I know that something will go wrong.

~~XX~~

I fiddled with the flowers in my hair and sighed as I looked in the mirror of my bathroom. Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door, then Jenna's voice, "Spence are you done yet? We need to get there on time so that you can meet my sister before it's too crowded." I blew out a breath and then I opened the door and walked out. "Wow," I heard her mutter as I bit my lip looking at her.

"Do I look okay?" I asked looking down.

"Okay, no… you look absolutely beautiful! You should wear stuff like this more often." She squealed clapping her hands together. I chucked and felt blush reach my cheeks as I glanced away from her. "Here," she said handing me and white mask with beads on it and I slipped it on with a small smile.

I grabbed my clutch and left the University and got into the Jenna's car since I don't have one. Once I was in and we were on our way I turned and looked at Jenna, "remember I have to be home by midnight," I sternly looking at her. She just waved her hand at me and pulled up to a huge mansion. I bit my lip and blew out a breath, I saw Jenna get out so I did the same and shut my door behind me.

"Ready?" she asked giddily.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered and then we walked into the house.

~~XX~~

Jenna's sister was just like her but older and a little bit more mature, but that was two hours ago and now I'm leaning up against the railing of the balcony that looks over the grounds. I sighed when I felt a hand on my arm; I looked up and saw Jenna looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Have you danced at all?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me. I bit my lip and shook my head, no. "Do you know how to dance the 'Broken Tango'?"

I furred my eyebrows but nodded my head, "why do you ask?" I said looking up at her she just smirked and grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the dance floor as "Bust Your Windows," came on and I was about to move away from her when I saw someone walk towards me.

I sighed and moved with him, I leaned into his arms after I kicked and then I chained to the left and landed I somebody else's arms. "Why hello, beautiful," I heard a deep voice say and I looked up at the person with a shy smile. He chuckled and pulled me close as we glided across the floor. When song was done, I smiled and curtsied while he bowed. Then he led me off the floor and I smiled slightly. I glanced away as I peered down at my phone and I felt my eyes widen.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," I said excusing myself as I moving away from him. He went to leave his friends but I was already gone looking for Jenna, but when I couldn't find her or her sister. I decided to run home, I slipped off my shoes and grabbed my iPod out of my clutch as I quickly walked towards the door. I was about to slip out but a hand grasped my hand holding my shoes and pulled me back.

And in that process one of my shoes fell out of my hand along with my iPod, I just pulled my arm away and ran down the steps away from the house. "Wait," I heard him call but I kept on running. I glanced back and I saw him holding my shoe, along with my iPod. I bit my lip and kept on running towards campus. I slipped into the gates right as they were closing and ran up to my room. I opened the door and leaned against it with a sigh, and then I pushed myself away and walked to my room.

Once I was in there, I set my shoe that I had in my hand on the ground by my trunk and tossed my clutch onto my bed. Then I walked into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it behind me. I looked at the mirror as I started to take the flowers out of my hair, then I combed through my hair with my hand, letting it fall down in waves to my waist. I slowly look off my mask and then I shimmied out of my dress, turned on the shower and hopped in.

As the hot water wash over me I felt my tight muscles relax. I leaned against the wall and sighed thinking about what happened. There were many questions running through my head like: what's his name? Will I ever see him again? Why am I thinking this? Should I have told him my name…? No.

I shook the thoughts from my head and hopped out of the shower, put on my pajama's, and braised my hair to the side. I slipped into my bed and rested my head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. I sighed and rolled over to side, turned out the light, and tried to fall asleep. But I kept on twisting and turning until I gave up and walked over to my window. I pushed the curtains back, opened the window and climbed out onto the roof.

I stayed there until my eyelids started to droop and I knew that it was time for me to go to bed. I slipped back into my room and slid under my cover.

I was out right when my head hit the pillow.

~Louis~

Louis Tomlinson sat there with his head in his hands after the mystery girl fled. He then sighed when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "Lou, mate you need to get over this girl. She left for a reason." Harry said looking down at his best mate with concern.

"I just can't get her out of my head," Louis said looking up at Harry. "When we danced I could feel something and I'm willing to find her."

"Geez, just don't get all sappy on us, mate," Zayn said snickering from his spot on the couch.

"We will help you find your Cinderella," Niall said smiling down at Louis.

"I have a Cinderella find," Louis said smirking. As he looked out the window he thought, _'I will find you and then I'll make you mine.'_ And the smirk didn't leave his face the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Nothing like Cinderella

Chapter 3

I rolled over and fell onto the floor of my room, I groaned in annoyance as I rubbed my head where I hit it on the nightstand. I huffed out a breath as I pushed myself up off the floor and stumbled over to my dresser. I picked out my outfit and quickly slipped it on, and then I grabbed my dance bag and skateboard. I slipped out of my room and quickly skated out of the university to the dance studio that I work at part time.

I sighed again as I pushed the door open and glared up at the bell as it rang out above my head. I chucked my bag on the floor and plugged my phone into the speaker cord. I really miss my iPod but I will probably never see it again nor my shoe. It has been about three weeks since the incident at the ball and right now I was still on Christmas break until February.

Today is Wednesday and I have about four hours until I have my scheduled meeting with Lucy and one of her family members. She wants me to meet her brother and he promised her that he would meet me after our usual privates.

'I wonder if he knows the person that danced with me,' I thought. But then I shook my head and busied myself with cleaning the studio and each dance room. I looked at the time right as the bell rang and I quickly walked to the front of the studio. I saw Lucy was standing next to a boy with short brown hair and he had piercings and tattoos covering, of what I could see, his body.

"Miss Spencer!" I heard her squeal and I chuckled as she ran over and gave me a hug around the leg. I smiled and hugged her back; she pulled me forward slightly and looked towards the boy, no man, standing in front of us. "Miss Spencer this is my brother, Louis, Louis this is my dance teacher Miss Spencer." she exclaimed looking between us. I smiled slightly at him and held out my hand, he looked at it and then met my greenish hazel eyes with his bright blue one. He grabbed my hand and smirked at me, and then he brought my hand up and kissed the back of my delicate hand in his large one.

Blushed spread across my and I quickly pulled my hand away. I turned sharply on my heels and waved for them to follow me. I walked into room studio B, also known as the big room. I grabbed my phone and quickly busied myself with finding my warm up music. I found the song 'Skinny Love' by Birdy and I smiled slightly.

I turned around and almost bumped into Louis as he was standing right behind me. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow up at him. When he didn't say anything I huffed out a breath and stepped around. "You can set in the teacher chair and watch," I said as I kicked off my TOMs and setting them next to my bag.

Lucy came back into the room and smiled at me, I smiled back slightly and pressed play on my phone and my music came to life. "Okay, let's start with regular four sided battlements to stretch and loosen up the muscled. Then we can do slow chaine's and then fast ones to test your control of spot." I said moving so that I was standing towards the back of the room, near the bars so that I could watch her. I nodded my head slightly to the beat as I watched her brush and point her foot right as it came off the floor.

She did it to both sides perfectly and then she moved to chaine's and I watched as she kept on spotting the same place, as instructed with spotting and once she was done with that she moved onto doing chaine's double time. I bit my lip and shook my head as I pushed myself away from the bar towards her.

"Alright," I muttered as I stood in front of her, "let's try something different. Okay, slow plie chaine, then two fast chains on releve." I demonstrated the step all the way down to the end of the room and nodded for her do the same. She breather in and out and then followed my instructions, while spotting me the whole time. "Good," I said once she was on the other side again. "Now I want you to do pique, pique, double pique turn, then repeat on the other side." I demonstrated again and I moved so that I was standing next to Louis.

I noticed that he didn't take his eyes off of me when I demonstrated the moves to Lucy. He kept on watching my every move even when I was next to him. I brushed the excited feeling off and focused on Lucy. I nodded and watched her like a hawk, "remember to plie after each pique," I said sharply and I saw her nod to me from where she stood on the other side of the room. She then repeated it to the left and made sure the plie with every move.

Once she was done I nodded my head, "stretch on the floor and I will be right back." I walked out of the room and kept the door open, if I need to run in there. I walked over to the door and I saw that there was a note on the counter. I plucked it up and read over it,

_I will be back later to check on you and the little one._

_Make sure that the door is locked and I will open it with the key._

_I will call you when I am on my way back._

_~Carol_

I clicked my tongue and nodded my head, geez I am nodding a lot today. I quickly locked the door and made sure that everything was the way that it's supposed to be. I adjusted the beanie on my head and turned around to back to the room, only to run into a brick wall.

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked up meeting the mischievous eyes of Lucy's brother, Louis. I moved to go around him but he grabbed my hips and pulled me back so that I was in front of him. I struggled to move out of his grip but he kept me firmly in place as he smirked down at me. I glared up at him and his smirk only got wider. Then he leaned down and spoke in my ear, "I will get you and you will be mine, Cinderella." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I felt my eyes widen.

I yanked myself out of his hold and quickly walked back to the room. Class was tense, at least for me it was. Louis was smirking and he seemed proud of himself and Lucy was oblivious to everything. I looked at the clock and breathed out a sigh of relief that the two hours was almost up. "Alright, I will see you next week on Tuesday," I said smiling at the brown haired 13 years old.

"But can't you show me the solo that you have been working on?" she asked pouting her lips out at me.

"Lucy, your brother probably wants to go home," I said as I messed with my leg warmers.

"No, we can stay a little longer," Louis said smirking at me, I sighed and glanced at Lucy only to fine that she is pouting at me. I huffed and muttered an 'alright.'

I scrolled through the songs and pressed play, I breathed in and out slowly as it began. Then I flowed through the music and moved softly on my feet as 'Skinny Love' flowed from the speaker and into my movements.

Once I was finished I curtsied and turned away from Louis and Lucy to grab my pointe shoes. Then I set them on the table next to the speakers and walked them out of the studio. I made sure that they were gone before I went inside and leaned against the counter for Mrs. Carol.

I stood there waiting for about 10-15 minutes before the phone rang. I jumped slightly and chuckled at myself as I reached over and answered the phone. "Golden Slipper this is Spencer, what can I do for you?" I asked putting on a cheery tone.

"Hello Spencer," Mrs. Carol said into the phone, "my husband and I are going out for dinner and I wanted to make sure that you had the key to lock up."

"Yes I have the key Mrs. Carol, have fun and tell Mr. Chick that I said hi," I said smiling into the phone.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart, I will see you on Tuesday then," her sweet and motherly voice came through the phone and I chuckled.

"I will see you then, have fun, bye." I said softly into the phone as I hung up. I set the phone down and walked around the small building to make sure that there wasn't anybody here. When I found no one, like I thought I would, I quickly locked the doors and walked back into studio B.

I walked over to the speakers, grabbed my pointe shoes, bunhead toe spacer, and the jell toe pads, and then I sat on the ground and put everything on. Once my shoes were tied, I slipped my leg warmers back on and played my ballet warm up music. Once my feet were warmed up I slipped off my shirt along with my beanie, leaving me in my leggings and orange sports bra. Then I started to do my solo that I made up, the song is Infra 8 by Max Richer.

I ended the dance and curtsied at the invisible audience and then I heard clapping. I snapped my head up and spun around the see Louis standing there. He was leaning against the door frame with a smirk plastered on his face. I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "How in the world did you get in here?" I asked glaring at him.

He pushed himself off the door frame and walked, more like strolled over to me. He was acting as if he owns the place. "Well, for 1) I came through the doors and 2) I wanted to get to know my Cinderella better." Louis looked down at me with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk away, only for him grab me around the hips and yank me back to him.

My back was to his chest and his arms were wrapped around tiny waist, keeping me in place. "I am not yours and I am nothing like Cinderella," I grounded out through clinched teeth, balling my fists up.

He chuckled in my ear and his warm breath waffled over my bare skin making me shiver slightly. I felt him bring one of his hands up from my waist, keeping the other one there, and he brushed my hair away from my shoulder. I felt him press a tinder kiss right under my left ear, making my body tense automatically.

He, then, started to kiss down my neck with open mouth kisses, trying to find my weak spot. I felt his soft lips press against the spot where my neck and shoulder connect and I tried to jerk away from his hold because 1) it tickled and 2) he hit my weak spot. I would tell that he was smirking like the smug bastard he is. He started to nibble and suck on my neck, a small gasp escaped my throat. That was all he wanted, apparently, because he slowly stopped and pulled his head away.

I jerked out of his hold successfully this time and spun around putting my hand on my neck, wincing at the tenderness of my skin. "Now you belong to me and nobody will touch you now," _'damn him and his smirk,'_ I thought glaring up at him.

"You had no right to do that," I snarled, I am never usually this mean but he is pissing me off.

"You're mine and there is nothing that you can do about it, I'll see you soon love." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, close to my mouth. Then he turned and walked away from me and, hopefully, out of the studio.

I felt tears pop into my eyes but I forced them away and quickly took off my pointe shoes. Then I slipped my shirt back on and moved my hair so that it was over my shoulders, hiding the damn hicky. I shoved my beanie on my head, packed everything up, shouldered my bag, turned off all the lights, and locked up the studio before I left. I shot off on my skateboard towards the university.

Once I got up there I ran up to my dorm room, threw my stuff down on my bed, and rushed into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and turn on the shower to the right temperature. I hopped in and scrubbed Louis from my body and my mind. Once I felt that I was clean enough, I got out and wrapped a black, fluffy towel around my tiny body. I tucked the towel and moved my hair away from my neck to see the hicky. I flinched at it and sighed looking away from it and walked into my room.

I quickly slipped on my pj's, which consist on boxers and an oversized t-shirt. I combed through my hair, ate some dinner that I found in the small kitchen down stairs. After I ate I flung myself into my bed and allowed the darkness the takeover.

_'I hate today and I hate Louis Tomlinson.'_ was my last thought as I ventured into the dream world.


End file.
